Snowball Special
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Haru takes advange of the snow to pelt Yuki with his love. [HaruYuki] [yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** _Fruits Basket is the creation of somebody else. Meaning: Not. Me._

**Kuroi-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That and she'll nag me into yelling at you._  
**Saaski-chan's Disclaimer:** The _nickname Leeni-chan is copyrighted to Saaski. Use it and die._

**AN:** _I seem to be taking a lot of first's steps into Fandom's unknown lately. So, this is my first attempt at a Furuba fic. Er, it's Haru/Yuki, because I firmly believe that Haru deserves to be happy – so I will always pair him with Yuki. This is also a "Christmas Special" because I feel like writing one_. (I think that last years involved YYH and singing about elves...)

**Warnings**: Yaoi.

**Snowball Special**

The snowball that hit the back of his gray, perfectly kept hair managed to not only surprise the boy, but also knock Yuki off balance. It was quite an accomplishment for anybody to catch Yuki of guard, much less land a hit on him. But it seems that the Price was untrained for detecting the presence of projectile objects formed out of frozen water.

This is why, when he face-planted due to his sudden lack of balance, the entire courtyard remained silent, despite the fact that there were about twenty or so students still lingering around after school hours that day. Yuki himself lay in the snow for a good thirty seconds, shock washing over his system before the cold managed to settle in. And then he stood up, anger burning in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to shout... something – but before he could, another snowball hit him, this time in the face.

"Sohma-kun!" Every girl present proceeded to scream in anguish that their Prince was being picked on.

Yuki himself felt his anger washing away with bewilderment took its place.

"Who's doing that?!" One girl screamed, running to stand in front of Yuki with a face screaming rage. "Come out and take what's coming to you!"

Almost as one, every other girl bent down to form a snowball of their own, before standing up and rushing to circle Yuki with identical looks of rage in their eyes.

Yuki blinked, his bewilderment swiftly changing to surprise before he just gave up on emotions and somehow pushed his way out of the so-called "Protective Circle".

"Sohma-kun!" The girls cried, watching his retreating back. "Why won't you let us protect-"

But their words were cut off as they watched Yuki be, once again, pelted with a third snowball.

"BAKA NEKO!" Yuki finally shouted, anger taking a firm place in his emotional scale while he spun around, a snowball appearing in his hands and his guard firmly in place. His eyes scanned for the orange hair of the cat, the snowball slowly being transformed into an ice-ball in his probably-too-tight grip.

"Ne, Yuki," a voice that very obviously didn't belong to the "Baka neko" said, stepping out of the bushes. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions so easily."

Yuki – and the fan girls – spun around just in time to see Hatsuharu fling yet another snowball towards the gray haired boy. This time, however, Yuki managed to dodge, the snowball bypassing him to hit one of the girls.

"Ah, gomen," Haru called to the girl, already forming yet another snowball to launch at his love. Yuki dodged again, forcing another "gomen" from Haru.

"Haru!" Yuki finally ground out, dodging yet again. "Stop it!"

"Maa, maa, Yuki." Haru grinned, dropping his snowball and moving closer. "It's only a bit of snow. It's not like its dangerous or anything."

The fan girls obviously didn't think that, because the moment Haru was unarmed, they pelted him with snowballs until his cheeks were red with both the cold and the force of the snow hitting him.

Haru was finally forced to shift tactics and hide behind Yuki, clinging to the back of his shirt with false fear shining in his eyes. The girls, however, didn't stop their bombardment of snowballs; the only thing that changed was the location of their target. Meaning, instead of hitting Hatsuharu, the girls nailed Yuki with about fifteen snowballs before they realized what they had done.

"WAH! Sohma-kun!" They all cried at once, dropping their ammo and crowding closer. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Yuki took a step back, which resulted in his pressing into Haru's chest.

The girls continued crowding closer. In response, Yuki simply turned and fled, Haru chasing after him with a silly grin adorning his face. About halfway to the Sohma house, Haru finally made his move. That is to say – he leapt forward and somehow managed to pin Yuki in the snow.

"Ne, Yuki." Haru purred into his cousins ear. "Don't you love the snow?"

"I'm cold. Get off of me."

"Yuki..."

"..."

"Ne, _Yuki_!"

"...It... could be worse, I suppose." Yuki finally admitted before squirming so that he was lying on his back rather than on his chest. Haru allowed this, only so that he could straddle Yuki a little more comfortably. He leaned down, his face suddenly inches away from his current cushion. Yuki stared at him with an unreadable expression on his features.

Haru leaned down a little more, so that his lips rested just as comfortably on Yuki's lips in a semblance of a kiss. The nemuzi remained unresponsive, but that had never mattered to Haru before.

"Oi. What are you doing?" The always suspicious voice of Sohma Kyo said from above them.

"Kyo-kun!" Haru grinned up at his feline-type cousin. "I was just teaching Yuki how to make snow angels..."

"By sitting on him?"

"Er..."

-Fin-

**Something's to touch on, because I feel like it.**

_--I'm not sure about the spelling of Yuki and Haru's surname. I've seen it spelled as both Souma and Sohma. I'd love for somebody to inform me which is correct._

_--I know that my Japanese is still in the "fan girl-ish" stage, so pretend that I'm doing something smart by only using the commonly known words such as "gomen" and name suffixes._

_--I'm going to have Yuki's fan club call him "Sohma-kun" because of their weird rules. I don't think they're confident enough to call him "Yuki-kun" when they're in a group._

_--"_Baka neko_" and "_Kuso nemuzi_" are the nicknames Yuki and Kyo use for each other. I just assume Yuki would assume Kyo was trying to bother him yet again._

_Reviews are nice, but not needed. Feel free to kill me for that horrible ending._


End file.
